C R A C K
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Kalau begitu," selengkung seringai terbit pada bibir lawan bicaranya, "maukah kau membunuh seseorang untukku?" / Dipersembahkan untuk Hachan / AU / GinTaka / dark theme


**Notes:** Dipersembahkan untuk **Hachan** , partner _collapse_ (eh) partner _collab_ pertamaku! _Sorry_ ya lama, trus bikin yg _prompt_ -nya paling depresif ini dulu lagi wkwkwk. _Hope you like it, though_ XD

p.s: untuk **afuroz** juga yang kepengen liat _romance_ GinTaka buatanku. _Well_ , kayaknya enggak romens2 banget sih ._.

p.p.s: setting-nya _Highschool_ tapi bukan 3-Z, yaaa

p.p.p.s : _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **C** R **A** C **K**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 _Highschool!AU, OOC, GinTaka, emo!Taka, profanity language, dark theme,_ _ **prompt: masks, hateful**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakata Gintoki masih berusia sepuluh tahun, namun ia tahu, ia akan selalu menyukai iris hijau sewarna _olive_ itu.

Melalui refleksi yang terpantul padanya, Gintoki dapat menemukan sebentuk kedamaian yang kerap kali ia dambakan. Melalui refleksi yang terpantul pada sepasang mata itu, Gintoki dapat menemukan bahwa keindahan memiliki bentuk yang beraneka ragam meski warna yang terpancar selalu sama, hijau cemerlang.

Maka, jangan pernah bertanya mengapa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu mendapati kenyataan bahwa mata itu kini tak lagi sepasang.

Jangan pernah bertanya mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba serupa gelas kaca yang dijatuhkan dari ketinggian dan berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan tak berbentuk di dasar tanah, saat menyadari separuh keindahan itu lenyap dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Tangan mungilnya yang berusaha menjangkau ditepis jauh-jauh.

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja."

Gintoki mencengkeram lengan anak itu kuat-kuat, seakan takut dia akan menghilang jika ia tak memegangnya dengan benar.

Anak itu menoleh, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan satu netra yang tersisa.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu!"

" _Benarkah?_ "

Surai keperakannya bergoyang ketika ia menganggukan kepala tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu," selengkung seringai terbit pada bibir lawan bicaranya, "maukah kau membunuh seseorang untukku?"

Pembicaraan itu berakhir tanpa jawaban.

* * *

 **.**

Gintoki terbangun sambil meringis.

Kepalanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Kombinasi asam laktat, deprivasi tidur dan kafein benar-benar menimbulkan efek yang menakjubkan.

Ah, juga ditambah _mimpi_ itu.

Sungguh, enam tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu berlangsung, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat kilas balik adegan itu semalam.

(Parahnya, ia bahkan tak mampu mengkategorikan hal itu sebagai mimpi buruk atau bukan.)

Sial, kepalanya bertambah sakit mendengar bunyi _alarm_ kembali berdering. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mematikan _alarm_ itu dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak boleh terlambat menghadiri kelas pertama di sekolah barunya (ayolah, tidak lucu kan kalau murid pindahan datang kesiangan?)

Jadi, sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut hebat, ia putuskan menjejak lantai dengan kedua kaki seraya berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi.

Di sela-sela langkah yang ia ambil, Gintoki bertanya-tanya, bila dibandingkan dengan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang, seperti apa rasa sakitnya kehilangan sebelah mata.

 _(("Maukah kau membunuh seseorang untukku?"))_

 _Yang benar saja._

* * *

 **.**

Yang benar saja.

Sekolah ini benar-benar jauh melebihi ekspektasinya, dari segi keburukan.

Bukan hanya tentang bangunannya yang tua dan suram atau tentang cat pada dinding-dindingnya yang terkelupas, tapi juga tentang betapa _berbeda_ nya siswa-siswa di sana bila dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa di sekolah lamanya.

Singkatnya, ia tak bisa menemukan siswa dengan penampilan yang _layak_.

Tiba-tiba ia menyesali keputusannya untuk kembali ke kota kecil di mana kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya terukir ini. Terutama jika ia mengingat betapa klise alasannya untuk kembali.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Sakata Gintoki. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Salam kenal."

Kelas barunya itu menjadi semakin gaduh. Wajah-wajah di hadapannya terlihat tertarik mendengar introduksinya barusan. Kemudian, pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada sama berseliweran di antara kegaduhan itu: mengapa ia pindah ke sini?

Pertanyaan itu ia ulangi dalam hati: _mengapa?_

Sesungguhnya ia ingin menjawab dengan tawa miris saja kalau bisa (dan memang bisa, siapa yang akan melarangnya bertindak demikian?)

Namun tawa miris itu terhenti saat keping mirahnya tak sengaja menangkap sebentuk figur yang menjadi alasannya kembali ke kota kecil ini.

Di antara kepala-kepala itu, tersembul satu kepala bersurai hitam keunguan (yang langsung mengalihkan pandang ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu.)

* * *

 **.**

Sudah lama sekali, mungkin mereka sama-sama telah melupakan serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang pernah tercipta dulu.

Lagipula, di antara waktu-waktu yang berlalu, tentu sudah banyak yang telah terjadi, sudah banyak yang telah berubah.

Tapi Gintoki masih menemukan sapuan warna lebam tercetak pada kulit itu.

Dulu dan sekarang, kenapa hal yang ia harapkan berubah justru satu-satunya yang bertahan?

"Bagaimana _kabar_ ayahmu?"

Tanpa menoleh, Takasugi menjawab pelan sekali, "tak _separah_ dulu."

"Tapi lebammu kelihatan lebih parah dari yang dulu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Oh, kalimat itu ternyata masih berefek sama pada Gintoki. Masih membuatnya bungkam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi (karena bagaimanapun, hal itu _memang_ bukan urusannya, kan?).

Dan sama seperti Takasugi yang masih mengenakan topeng 'baik-baik saja' itu, Gintoki pun tak berniat menanggalkan topeng apatis yang ia kenakan.

(Kalau begitu apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang?)

* * *

 **.**

Tak ada.

Gintoki nyaris saja percaya itu adalah jawabannya.

Tapi ada, ada yang berubah. Jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

(Mau tahu bagian terburuknya? Dia masih tak mampu menanggalkan topeng ketidakpeduliannya!)

Di gang sempit yang ia lewati sepulang sekolah, ia menyaksikan tangan-tangan asing menorehkan luka dan lebam pada sang kawan (kawan, huh?).

Dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal mendapati fakta ini tepat pada hari pertamanya bersekolah di tempat busuk ini.

"Kau anak baru itu, kan?" salah satu bajingan itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Ya."

"Kenapa lihat-lihat seperti orang bodoh begitu? Mau bergabung?"

Mengabaikan rasa kesal disebut bodoh oleh orang bodoh, Gintoki melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya yang sekarang terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja."

 _(("Maukah kau membunuh seseorang untukku?"))_

 _Brengsek_.

* * *

 **.**

"Kenapa... _harus_ kau?"

Kebiasaan menghabiskan waktu di taman hingga malam datang masih dilakukan Takasugi. Anggap saja itu keberuntungan baginya, dapat dengan mudah menjumpai pemuda itu lagi.

Takasugi menutup keran air sebelum menanggapi lawan bicaranya, "mau apa kau?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Gintoki mengekori pemuda itu hingga duduk di bangku taman, menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung diucapkan.

"Memangnya butuh alasan? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tahu-tahu kau jadi anak yang tertindas, tahu-tahu kau jadi anak yang menindas," Takasugi memberi jeda sesaat sambil menatapnya, "atau tahu-tahu kau jadi anak yang _melihat saja_ , tak bertindak apa-apa."

Jadi, Gintoki juga _iblis_ di sini, huh?

"Maaf."

Pemuda itu tergelak mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Baik-baik saja, eh? Luka dan lebam yang menghiasi kulitnya jelas-jelas berkata sebaliknya.

Setidaknya, mata kanan yang tersisa itu masih menunjukkan determinasi yang sama seperti dulu.

(Mata itu masih sama memukaunya seperti dulu.)

Tanpa logikanya sadari, tangannya menangkup kedua belah pipi di hadapannya, berusaha menatap refleksi yang dipantulkan oleh iris _olive_ kesukannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Takasugi menepis tangannya jauh-jauh. Memangnya Gintoki bisa berharap apa? Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangannya? Mana mungkin.

"Kau bisa menginap di _flat_ ku kalau kau mau."

"Rupanya kau masih tak paham. Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu. Yang seperti ini dari dulu sudah biasa, kau pergi saja sana."

"Bagaimana jika aku bersedia membunuh seseorang untukmu?"

Tiga detik selanjutnya Gintoki baru sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan (dan sekarang ia menyesal telah bertanya demikian. Bagaimana jika pemuda ini benar-benar menyuruhnya membunuh seseorang?)

Tapi Takasugi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudah tak berlaku."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Ya. Pertanyaannya sudah berubah sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar peduli," seringai yang sama muncul di bibir itu.

Daripada _dejavu_ , Gintoki merasakan sensasi lain yang lebih buruk dari itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyekat rapat rongga pernapasannya; sesak.

"Maukah kau bunuh diri bersamaku?"

* * *

 **.**

Terkadang Gintoki takjub pada Takasugi. Bisa-bisanya ia masih mampu bergerak seperti orang pada umumnya meski nyaris setiap hari menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan. Apalagi sejauh yang ia amati di kelas, pemuda itu benar-benar sendirian. Jangankan teman berbagi, yang menegur dan berbicara dengannya pun bisa dihitung menggunakan jari (berbeda sekali dengan _seseorang_ yang sudah menjadi Tuan Populer dalam waktu sebulan.)

Namun, yang paling membuatnya takjub adalah kenyataan bahwa ia masih tak mampu menanggalkan topeng 'masa bodoh' yang ia kenakan di hadapan orang-orang.

Apanya yang ingin mengubah kenangan? Yang ia lakukan justru mengulangnya.

Lalu sebenarnya untuk apa ia kembali?

* * *

 **.**

"Aku bawa kotak P3K."

Gintoki meletakkan kotak putih yang ia bawa di atas bangku taman, tepat di sebelah si pemilik surai hitam keunguan.

"Kau masih kemari, huh? Sudah siap bunuh diri?"

"Leluconmu terlalu suram, kau tahu?"

Kotak P3K-nya sama sekali tak disentuh.

"Lelucon? Aku serius."

Oke, obrolan ini semakin tidak lucu. Tapi memangnya dipukuli, ditendang, diumpat setiap hari adalah hal yang lucu?

Bahkan pura-pura tak peduli pun tidak lucu. Sama sekali.

"Aku tiba-tiba berpikir sesuatu," Gintoki mengusap tengkuknya, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan, "dengan segala hal yang kau alami hingga saat ini, wajar sebenarnya kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Tapi mengakhiri hidup bersama denganku? Kenapa?"

Apa-apaan pertanyaannya barusan? Seperti sedang _dilamar_ saja.

"Kau kembali untuk apa? Mengubah masa lalu? Menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang terpatri di hatimu?"

Sekarang ia bahkan sudah tak yakin lagi apa yang menjadi alasannya untuk kembali.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa hidup tenang dengan membiarkanku menghuni neraka tergelap sendirian?"

Sendiri itu menyesakkan, bukan? Mereka sama-sama tahu, sama-sama paham. Tapi bukan konklusi lemah seperti itu yang Gintoki inginkan.

"Sayang sekali, aku belum mau mati."

Takasugi tersenyum sinis, "kalau begitu lupakan saja."

Ya, lupakan saja. Mengubah apa yang telah terjadi, menebus dosa yang tak pernah ia lakukan, lupakan saja. Selama hatinya lemah, jiwanya tak berdaya, kata-kata itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Meski begitu, Gintoki pun tak bisa melepaskan _nya_ begitu saja.

"Dan aku belum mau membiarkanmu mati," ia menatap keping hijau itu dalam-dalam, mencari-cari sebentuk kedamaian yang dulu sekali selalu ia temukan (dan ia masih mampu menemukannya hingga kini.)

Sakata Gintoki sudah berusia enam belas tahun, namun ia tahu, ia masih (dan akan terus) menyukai iris hijau sewarna _olive_ itu.

* * *

 **.**

Matahari dan bulan. Cahaya dan kegelapan.

Kegembiraan dan kesedihan.

Selalu ada kata-kata yang mampu menggambarkan mereka dulu (atau sekarang. Tak ada bedanya, kan?)

Gintoki tak ingat, sejak kapan ia mengenal Takasugi. Tapi sejauh yang ia ingat, tak pernah ada sejumput bahagia yang terlukis pada wajahnya.

Tak ada senyum, apalagi tawa. Hidupnya tak berwarna (kecuali satu dua merah dan biru yang mewarnai kulit pucatnya, kau tak akan menemukan warna lain padanya.)

Lalu mengapa ia bisa tertarik dengannya?

Mungkin karena ia satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menemukan betapa cemerlangnya hijau _olive_ yang mewarnai keping mata itu.

Atau mungkin karena ia satu-satunya manusia yang menyadari bahwa sekali waktu ada senyum yang terpatri di wajah itu, ada semburat merah muda yang merona di pipi itu.

Atau mungkin tak ada alasan. Ia tertarik _begitu_ saja.

Lagipula, memangnya ia butuh alasan? Sudah sewajarnya kutub-kutub yang bertolakan akan saling tarik-menarik, bukan?

" _Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam, lho."_

" _Kau sendiri?"_

" _Aku? Aku pulang kalau kau juga pulang."_

" _Apa-apan itu?"_

" _Jadi, kau tidak pulang?"_

" _Sebentar lagi."_

" _Apa yang kau tunggu?"_

" _Ayahku."_

" _Menunggunya pulang?"_

" _Menunggunya pergi."_

" _Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya."_

" _Kau bilang akan pulang kalau aku juga pulang?"_

" _Hee, jadi kau tidak mau sendirian?"_

Sama saja. Dulu dan sekarang, Takasugi tak pernah ingin sendiri.

 _Kalau begitu, lepaskan topeng sialan itu, bodoh._

(—seakan-akan ia mampu melepaskan topengnya saja.)

* * *

 **.**

"Kau masih lewat sana? Kau masokis, ya?"

Takasugi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sama saja. Jalan manapun aku tetap akan dipukuli."

Gintoki tidak bertanya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Kau sadis, ya?"

"Itu memang preferensiku. Mungkin kita cocok, lho."

Takasugi menghentikan langkahnya lagi, kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan main-main denganku, bodoh!"

Siapa bilang dia ingin main-main?

* * *

 **.**

"Hei, anak baru. Kau lewat sini lagi, eh?"

"Begitulah."

Selagi obrolan itu terjadi, entah sudah berapa pukulan dan tendangan dilayangkan pada tubuh kurus pemuda itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bergabung?"

Maksudnya ikut memukuli pemuda yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia lindungi? Yang benar saja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang saja."

"Oh? Sayang sekali. Padahal kami mau mencoba _metode_ lain. Membosankan, sih. Dipukuli seperti apapun ekspresinya datar-datar saja."

Perasaan tidak enak menjalarinya saat mendengar penuturan berandalan itu.

"Hei, lucuti bajunya sekarang."

 _Apa yang—_

Salah satu anak buahnya menghentikan sebuah tonjokkan yang nyaris mendarat di pelipis kiri Takasugi. Lengannya ia alihkan pada kancing _gakuran_ pemuda itu.

Takasugi terkejut luar biasa. Dia memberontak ketika tiga pasang lengan berusaha menelanjanginya. Tapi ia tak mampu melawan.

"Wow, lihat. Akhirnya ekspresinya berubah!"

Sekujur tubuh Gintoki dilanda _tremor_ hebat menyaksikan perbuatan mereka.

Lengan-lengan itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh pemuda itu. Dia masih berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga. Dorongan, tepisan, semua berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Gintoki melihat topeng yang dikenakan pemuda itu hancur.

Air mata mengalir deras meski hanya berasal dari satu netra.

 _((Aku baik-baik saja.))_

Mungkin getaran yang menghancurkan topeng itu beresonansi pula pada topeng yang ia kenakan. Topengnya tak mampu lagi menahan jutaan rasa yang bergejolak di dada, berlomba-lomba untuk dilampiaskan sekarang juga. Topeng kedua itu bernasib sama, hancur tak bersisa.

Persetan dengan aturan. Kalau memang perlu membunuh, ia tak keberatan lagi untuk melakukannya sekarang.

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh dia!"

* * *

 **.**

Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin.

Jika ia bisa memutar waktu kembali, sejak awal ia akan selalu melindungi pemuda itu.

* * *

 **.**

Mata yang terpejam itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka lebar. Ekspresi kebingungan membayangi wajah pemiliknya.

Ia berada di mana?

"Ini bukan surga, cuma _flat_ biasa."

Dia nyaris melontarkan tawa mendengar pernyataan yang tak terduga barusan.

"Aku tahu. Di surga mana mungkin ada makhluk sepertimu."

"Kau pikir aku apa? Iblis?"

"Memangnya bukan?"

Tak ada reaksi, tak ada sanggahan, tak ada jawaban.

Takasugi memejamkan matanya kembali. Terlalu berat untuk membukanya sekarang. Terutama karena tak ada lagi topeng _itu_.

Ah, ia bahkan ingin menangis lagi kalau mengingat apa yang _hampir_ terjadi tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari telapak tangannya yang baru saja digenggam erat.

"Jangan kau lepaskan."

Memangnya siapa yang mau melepaskan? Siapa yang mau menolak kehangatan yang sudah lama didambakan?

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Mungkin maksudmu 'terima kasih'?"

"Bodoh."

" _Sama-sama_."

" _Idiot_. Kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi sekarang."

Gintoki memperat genggaman tangannya.

"Aku memang tak ingin kembali."

"Kau—"

Jari-jemarinya yang bebas menelisik surai keunguan itu satu persatu sebelum mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tanpa ragu.

"Takasugi, bagiku... neraka tergelap pun adalah rumah, selama kau ada di sana."***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I know, I know, this is absurd, right?_ ;_;

Saia juga gatau kenapa jadi gini. Entah _prompt_ -nya tersampaikan dengan baik atau enggak lol.

Oke, di situ sebenernya ada dua fakta yang sengaja gak saya sebutkan. Biarkan pembaca menebak sendiri maksudnya apa /seenaknya

Trusss, buat mz Taka, jangan berterima kasih sama Gin yang telah menyelamatkanmu, berterimakasihlah sama daku yang ndak tega menyiksamu lebih jauh #yha

Oya, terima kasih udah bersedia mampir dan baca :3


End file.
